Stupid Holidays
by XxkDizzlexX
Summary: "I hate the holidays…" I grumbled, plopping my head on my fist. And I always had.  Cute and simple Link and Tetra fluff based around winter time on Windfall. LxT.


Hey guys! This is something I did at three in the morning when I was procrastinating my _real_ story. Enjoy the fluff!

uh. yeah. dont own legend of zelda. im sure we all know this.

* * *

"I hate the holidays…" I grumbled, plopping my head on my fist.

And I always had.

One. It's too stupid cold.

Two. The water freezes so we have to stay at a stupid single island until it thaws.

Three. I have to spend it with my stupid crew, who's only pass time is annoying the stupid crap outta me and getting drunk.

Four. Stupid islanders singing stupid carols about the stupid goddesses' birth and stupid wishes coming true and stupid love blossoming and stupid miracles that could never happen.

And five. It's just stupid.

I let out a deep breath as my crew laughed their guts out from the tables behind me, comparing tales of adventure of the high seas with the other men of Windfall. I knew half the things they were saying were lies, but who cared; they were drunk and wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning anyway.

"You a'right Hun?"

The voice pulled me out of my stupi- er, my thoughts. "Hm?"

"I asked if you was alright?" the barmaid's southern accent pestered.

Oh, and another thing; the islanders never seem to leave you to your thoughts. But may as well not be rude to someone who would allow six alcoholic pirates into her pub nightly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Not up to drinking tonight."

Hopefully, that would make her leave me alone. I felt her astonished gaze on me as I stared blankly out the window.

The snow weaved down from the sky like miniature spiders, blanketing the small island's streets and houses with white fluff.

I shuddered and made a face at myself. Where did that come from? Who in the name o' Din am I, Emily Dickinson?

Better shake it off. I stood from the bar stool and stretched, then headed for the door.

"You really wanna go out theah deah? It's mighty cold out, ya might want a jacket," the barmaid piped up.

I mustered up a weak smile. "I'll be fine,"

I stepped outside of the bar, closing the door behind me.

Farore's _Pearl_ it was cold out here! Winter does have a way of presenting itself up in the north. It greeted me by whipping my hair into my face. I'm sure this walk will turn out lovely.

I trotted down the steps and made a right. I walked for a while, thinking about random things like if we needed to stock up on more bombs while we were here…I'm sure the bomb salesmen would love to be reacquainted with some of the more…larger…members of our crew. I grinned impishly despite myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a giggle ahead of me. I looked into the distance and saw two figures coming in my direction. One was a tall fellow with orange hair; the other was a thin woman with deep, dark blue hair and an orange dress.

Their hands were entwined and swinging back and forth. The girl was in a fit of giggles, while the man chuckled lightly at the blushing lass.

Luckily I passed them, because they were making me want to hurl. I did glance back, but suddenly I wished I hadn't.

The man was holding the girl around the waist, and her chin with the other hand. The woman had finally quieted down, and she was a bit pink in the cheeks. They closed their eyes and both leaned closer…

I tore my eyes away and kept walking.

"Disgusting…Don't they know there are other people out here…?"I grumbled quietly to myself.

A strange tug pulled in my chest at the thought of the two love birds exchanging saliva behind me.

I shook the thought and feeling away. I kicked a patch of snow, the white fluff fluttering around me, pricking at my un-covered calves.

Not my best choice of wardrobe in the winter…

A sudden movement to the right caught my eye, and I casually peered into an un-draped window.

Hey, it's their fault if it's not closed; now everyone can see in. Anyway. I saw two largish silhouettes, adults probably, chinking glasses together. The larger shadow put his arm around the smaller shadow, and the nestled into each other. I looked away again.

'_Pro…probably drinking too much. I'm sure everyone is having…a little too much on a night like this.'_ I joked to myself, not completely satisfied with my excuse.

And yet, another pang of something stabbed at my chest. I sighed, air not able to fill the hole I now felt there.

"Why am I feeling like this?" I asked the violet sky. "Why do I suddenly feel this…" something clicked in my head as another blow went to my heart. "This…longing?"

I gazed at the starry sky, almost expecting a voice to come down and give me an answer to all life's questions. But after a couple of seconds I dropped my head.

"I…I just wish…I could have somebody…"

I thought about the crew back in the pub. There was, uh…Gonzo? Maybe if I _reeeaaalllly_ tried, I could return his feelings? Or maybe there was some other young lad frolicking around town that I could fall for.

I grabbed at my hair and yelled out in frustration. Augh! Why am I acting so desperate? What happened to me? Must be that stupid 'Holiday Spirit' or whatever…

The wind bit at my ears, and I rubbed my hands along my bare arms. Again, not my best choice in wardrobe.

"Reckon it's time to head back to where I can ponder the problems and unfairness of the universe…" I mumbled, trudging towards the bar.

"Tetra!"

I spun in a circle when I heard my name. What kind of idiot (well, besides me, and the two love birds) would be outside in this weather at this time?  
"Tetra," someone said again. I saw a blonde boy running to me.

"Heya Link," I addressed, raising a hand in greeting.

"H-hey…" he panted. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees.

"Why so outta breath?" I asked. "Not many places to run on this island?" and wouldn't I have passed him on my walk? Where had he been?

"N-never mind that," he grinned, still panting. His face was a light pink, either from exhaustion or he was blushing. But I didn't see what there was to blush about, so I went with the first option. "Walk with me."

Well wasn't that blunt.

I didn't even have time to protest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along through the almost empty village.

We walked along for a bit, until he stopped in his tracks so I ran straight into him with an 'oof'.

He turned around and looked at me sternly.

"Where's your jacket?"

"What? I don't have one." I answered. What a weird kid, randomly turning around and asking about my clothing.

"You must be freezing!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I've gone through c-colder temperatures then this."

What a perfect time for shivering.

He just scowled at me while he peeled off his own coat and handed it to me.

"Tetra, you're tough, but why be when you don't have to."

I just stared at the coat in his hand.

_Take the coat, dangit girl! You're freezing your butt off out here!_

"But what about you?"

I completely ashamed my inner voice with my outer voice.

"Don't worry about me, at least I have sleeves." he answered, raising an eyebrow.

I glimpsed at my own blue vest. He was right, it didn't even have sleeves.

"You'll get frost bite," I argued, turning my head and crossing my arms.

"Not until after you," he smiled lightly.

Before I knew it, he was close enough I could hear him breathe, wrapping the coat around my shoulders.

_Cut his throat! You said no, how dare he disobey his captain!_

But yet again, my outside did the opposite of what my inside was screaming.

I felt my face grow in temperature and my eyes darted to the ground.

He stood close to me for a minute, his hands still on the coat, and then backed away. I finally looked up at his face.

I thought I was blushing!

It looked like someone threw a tomato at the poor guy's cheeks. Then he shook it off and grinned again.

"Shall we?" he asked, sweeping his arms in the direction we were walking.

I just smiled in reply.

We chatted for a bit and circled around the island, until we sat at a bench tucked away behind a wall near the bar.

I tucked my knees up and hugged them against my chest, and dug my nose into Link's jacket. It smelled wonderful. Like honey, lilacs, and sunshine.

No wait, wrong story.

It smelled like the beach and campfire smoke. That's what Outset must smell like.

Link sat down next to me, closer then I anticipated.

He leaned back, crossing his legs and stretching his arms on the back of the bench. One of them brushed against my back, and I found myself blushing like a school girl.

A large tree protected us from the soft but pelting snow flakes. Sounds a bit wimpy… _HELP. I'm being attacked by snowflakes!!! AHHH._

I coughed. Er, any who…

"Did you know that this is supposedly the night that wishes are most likely to come true?" Link said, staring out to the sea.

I sighed. Oh dear, not another believer.

"You listen to those kinds of stories?" I asked.

"Well," Link looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his neck, "my grandma used to tell the stories to me when I was little…I guess they just stick with you,"

"Then if you believe them, make a wish," I said, looking at him. It was a bit dark, but I could defiantly tell the color in his cheeks deepened.

"I already made one…" he mumbled.

"Really? What was it?" I asked. I was more curious then I needed to be.

"I won't tell you until you make one," he grinned playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I already made one too," I confessed.

"Did you really?" he smiled sincerely now. "What was it?"

It was my turn to grin like that. "You gotta tell me first."

If it was even possible, his cheeks turned even redder. I could feel his face heating up. I had an inkling that it had something to do with a certain someone sitting a certain small distance from him.

"I…uh…I wished that…" the rest came in a blur "thatwecouldbecloser."

He stole a glimpse at my face. I must have looked pretty shocked, even though I knew it was coming, because he added. "A-as friends, you know? Heh...heh…"

"Really?" I smiled at him, he nodded and his blush deepened. "Well, I wished that I could have somebody…like, to love and stuff…"

He scratched his nose and even redder the blush went.

"L-l-like wh-who?"

Like he didn't know.

I decided to change the subject.

"Are you blushing or is your face always that red?" I giggled.

And poof, his whole face was scarlet.

"B-blushing? M-m-me? Pff, n-no…what are you t-talking about?"

"And you seem to stutter a lot too."

This time he just kept his mouth shut and looked awkwardly out in front of him.

I smiled and leaned against him.

"I have a feeling we both might get our wishes…"

I could feel the smile on his face grow.

"Really?"

"Really truly."

"Then I'm sure it's alright with you when I do this…"

Nayru's shorts what does this boy think he's doin'. I mean, I am perfectly okay with whatever he's going to do, but…I mean…oh never mind…I think its time I shut up and enjoy the ride.

Link placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking straight into his eyes. He leaned forward, I closed my eyes, and then I felt his lips against mine.

I don't know how long we were like that but goddess I didn't care. It sure felt good.

After a good while we broke apart, both smiling and blushing.

I leaned against his chest and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know," I said, "the holidays aren't that stupid after all."

* * *

Can you spot the twilight (gag) reference? Lol  
Well I hope you enjoyed it. Might make another chapter based on Link's POV. Might not. I don't know. Anyways, review? :D


End file.
